Provided herein are method of suppressing viral genome release and related compositions.
Viruses are among the simplest biological organisms. They typically consist of a viral genome within a protein capsid, whose function is to protect the genome and to provide a specific strategy for the early steps of infection. Despite their simplicity, viruses exhibit extreme diversity and are highly prone to mutations. This limits the efficiency of current antiviral therapies, which are often focused on the specificity of viral replication. The past decade has seen the emergence of a new interdisciplinary approach, called “Physical Virology”, providing tremendous opportunities for the elucidation of the general physical mechanisms involved in virus development and infection.
Compositions and methods useful in treatment or prevention of viral infection that are resistant to viral mutation are therefore desirable.